


Paparazzi

by Rocketmancos



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Improper use of a vehicle, Knifeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Motorcycle Sex, Noisy Bottom, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Praising kink, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Voyeurism, handjob, kerry likes the attention, tongue play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketmancos/pseuds/Rocketmancos
Summary: The public was ruthless when it came to their favorite former-samurai rockerboy. That’s why Kerry’s new manager suggested they hide that Kerry has a new input. It wasn’t easy to get either one of them to obey so easily, however.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my first CP77 fic! I fell in love with Kerry the moment I saw him, so you just know I had to write about him and V.

It was moments like this that made V think twice about his job as a mercenary. 

“I just think that it’s bad for Kerry’s reputation if this whole input thing goes public.” V was on the holo with Kerry’s manager. He had gotten a new one since the whole Us Cracks situation and V didn’t like the guy one bit. He got Kerry some pretty preem gigs, but at what cost? Fucker didn’t think of anything except the eddies that would line his pockets after every gig.

“You can say it, Jameson. You don’t think Kerry should be fucking a merc.” V hissed through his teeth. “Do y’know what I think of that? Do you? I think you should go fuck yourself Jameson. Let Ker make that decision.” He left no time for Jameson to retaliate before he hung up the holo. V let out an annoyed sigh and plopped down on the couch in his tiny apartment.

“He’s got a point, you know.” Johnny chimed in. V rolled his eyes and leaned his head back. The rockstar appeared across from him and rested his feet on the table between them.  
“Doesn’t mean I gotta like it.” V reached forward and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that was on the table. He was never much of a whiskey drinker until Johnny came around. Now it seemed to be the only thing he drank; aside from the martinis Kerry liked to make on special occasions.  
Johnny poured himself a digital glass of whiskey and leaned back to give V that look. You know, the one he gets when he has something to say but isn’t saying it. V glanced up from behind his glass and groaned.  
“If you got something to say, spit it out. You can read my thoughts, not the other way around.” V finished off his glass and looked at Johnny incredulously.

Johnny finished his glass and began to speak. “As much as I hate to admit it V, Jameson is right. If the public finds out Kerry isn’t single and is dating a fucking mercenary of all people…” Johnny trailed off, letting V fill in the blanks. The merc narrowed his eyes. “Who are you and what did you do with the asshole in my brain? I thought you were all for giving the bird to society's expectations?” V laughed, but Johnny didn’t. He had a… stern look on his face. V didn’t like that.

“I’m being serious, V. I may be dead but I still care about the guy. If this got out… Could ruin his career. Jameson is a gonk, but he’s right. The industry is brutal. Half of Kerry’s fan base consists of horny teenagers and the other half are old fuckers who liked Samurai back in the day. I don’t think many of them will take the news well. It’s not like you’re not well known or anything.” Johnny poured himself another glass of whiskey and held it up in cheers. “You’ve nearly got a drink at the Afterlife. All’s you gotta do is die.”

V let himself stew in his thoughts for a moment, and then stood. “I’ll let Ker decide that. If he wants to hide our relationship, that’s up to him. Not his gonk of a manager.” V would slam that fuckers head into the Night City pavement if he could. Maybe leave him stranded in Pacifica. There were many ways he could get rid of the dude but he was helping Kerry’s career immensely; so V would play nice. For now.

V tended to keep his distance from Kerry’s concerts for that very reason. Every time he was there he’d only get an earful from Jameson about how he shouldn’t be here and how he was only distracting Kerry. While he was probably right about distracting Kerry, it wasn’t his fault. Kerry just liked to put on a show for V, which usually consisted of him making eye contact and changing lyrics on the spot. Not that he hasn’t written multiple songs about V already, but they didn’t play those at concerts often.

“I’m gonna shower.” V stood and when he looked back to Johnny, he was gone. At least he knew when to give V some privacy. The merc shook his head and walked to the bathroom. Stripping off his clothes and tossing them aside, he turned on the water to a steaming hot setting. If one thing from Kerry rubbed off on him, it was the hot showers. They still felt lonely without the other man’s presence, but he’d accept the embrace of the hot water in the meantime.

After letting the water sooth his aching muscles, V stepped out of the shower and slid on a pair of sweatpants and his favorite t-shirt. Just as he slid the neck of the shirt over his head he heard his phone buzz from across his apartment. He walked over and grabbed it, a gentle smile crawling onto his lips when he saw Kerry’s name on his phone:

Ker-Bear: “Heey baby :) Would love it if you made it to my concert tonight in the Glen. I’ll make it worth your while ;)”

V: “Anything for you ;) Send me the coords”

Ker-Bear: “ur the best! Sending them now :>”

Ker-Bear: “could u also pick up some cigs? sending u the eddies 4 them! Love u!”

Ker-Bear SENT COORDINATES

Ker-Bear SENT A TRANSACTION: $€1000

V: “love u too :P u know cigs aren’t that much right?”

Ker-Bear: “love u more ;> buy urself something pretty”

V chuckled at that last message and shoved his phone into his pocket. He glanced at the time. Kerry’s concerts usually started around 8 pm, and it was 4 pm now. That would give him enough time to get the cigarettes for Kerry, let him pick out an outfit for him because lord knows Kerry loves to play dress up, and they could go to the venue together. V dug through his closet and plucked out a pair of black jeans with embroidered roses, a simple tight black t-shirt, and his favorite sneakers. He made sure he had his phone and left the apartment with a certain bounce in his step and an excited smile on his lips.

On his way to Kerry’s mansion V stopped by a Mark 24 convenience store to grab Kerry’s ridiculously expensive cigarettes and a bag of his favorite candy. With his goods in hand V hopped on the Arch and made his way to Kerry’s home. He loved the feeling of the wind in his hair and how he could lose himself in thought no matter where he was going. He could be going 150 mph and he would feel most at peace. Not even a night in the badlands could compare to how he felt riding through the streets of Night City.

V finally arrived at the Eurodyne Mansion about 20 minutes later and was greeted by the extremely unsettling robot guards. V never liked them, but he understood the need for them. Especially after he broke into Kerry’s mansion the first time they met. He parked his motorcycle next to Kerry’s car and made his way inside, holding the bag from Mark 24 in his hands.

“Ker? You in here?” He called out, closing the door behind him and locking it; a habit he had gotten into recently.

Footsteps could be heard upstairs. V slid off his shoes and set them by the door before making his way up the stairs and to his boyfriends bedroom. 

“Ker, babe. I brought you those cigarettes you asked for. And some candy.” V held up the bag to show his boyfriend, who was halfway under his bed. “Oh, perfect! Thank you, V.” Kerry didn’t sit up from his position. “Hey, can you uh.. can you help me? Looking for my other boot. I can’t find it- haha! There it is!” Kerry stood and held up his boot triumphantly. He was still wearing his bathrobe over his unbuttoned leather pants. Kerry tossed the boot on the bed next to the other before walking over and placing his hands on V’s hips. 

“I’ve missed you.” He purred, and V leaned down to press their lips together. “I missed ya more. Thanks for inviting me tonight.” V raised one hand and ran his fingers through Kerry’s light hair, pushing some of it out of his face. He didn’t know if Jameson had talked to Kerry about their conversation earlier and V didn’t want to give him any news like that before a show, so he decided that he would wait for Kerry’s sake. Lord knows the rocker boy got in his head about any news that wasn’t good.

“Of course! Gotta put on a show for my favorite guy.” Kerry grinned and bit his lip, hands still onV’s hips and looked V up and down. Returning to his eyes, he continued to speak. “Let’s get you into something… more appropriate for tonight.” Kerry walked a circle around V and examined his outfit. “God, your ass looks fucking preem in those pants. We’re definitely keeping those. Did I buy them for you?” Kerry smacked V’s ass on the way to his closet and dug around for some more flashy pieces to put him in. After a few moments he came out with a tank top, some jackets, and a handful of jewelry. Gold, Kerry’s favorite.

V loved seeing his boyfriend happy, so he played dress up with no complaints. He slid off his shirt and grabbed the tank that Kerry picked out for him.

From the other side of the room V could hear Kerry whistle. “Keep that up and we’ll be late to my own gig.” V let out an amused scoff as he slid on the tank top. 

“Jameson would have my ass if I made you late.”

“Hey, I’m the only one who gets your ass. And you get mine. It’s called romance, baby.” Kerry tossed some chips in his mouth and offered V a cheeky grin while holding out the bag to him. Knowing Kerry it probably sat on the table for a week, but V still took some and shoved them in his mouth. 

With V still in his bubble Kerry reached forward and grabbed a handful of the tight tank top to pull him closer. His eyes flicked from V’s lips and back to his eyes before attacking him in a kiss. V used one arm to hold himself up to keep from falling into Kerry during their passionate kiss. He loved kissing Kerry because there was always so much passion and love in every single one, whether it be a quick peck before going out or a steamy make out sesh like this one. He almost didn’t want it to end. 

If it weren’t for the ringing of Kerry’s phone, it probably wouldn’t have so soon.

Kerry pulled back with an exaggerated groan. “Don’t move.” He demanded V, and answered the holo. The merc grinned and did as he was told, staying close enough to Kerry to the point they were basically breathing the same air. He watched Kerry nod his way through the conversation, eager to end it so he could continue to kiss his beloved input over and over.

A few moments passed and Kerry finally hung up, looking at V with a disappointed look.

“Who was it?”

“Jameson. Have to start heading to the Glen if we want to get a rehearsal in. Save the fun for later?” Kerry grinned and kissed V feverishly once more. “Can you wait that long?” The taller male stepped back to give his rocker boyfriend some room to stand up and finish getting dressed. Kerry paused to look at V once more.

“You make it difficult, I’ll tell ya that.” Kerry chuckled and reached over to grab his boots. He slid them on and tossed a bomber jacket with his logo on it to V. “Wear this. Gotta have my hot ass input rep my merch.” He smiled lovingly at his boyfriend before sliding on his own worn leather vest and a few rings onto his fingers. 

“Does Jameson know I’m coming?” V asked nonchalantly.

“Does it matter? Fuck what Jameson thinks.” Kerry had even had enough of Jameson’s shit. The gonk was probably homophobic for all they knew, but he knew how to get the job done. If he wasn’t so good at his damn job Kerry would have dropped him the moment he looked at V wrong. He almost did, but V had to knock some sense into Kerry and remind him that this was his career.

Usually it was normal for Jameson to give V a dirty look; most corpos did. They hated Mercs like V because he was more powerful than them. He knew the streets like the back of his hand. He knew the ins and outs of the city and its people and that was dangerous. Pair a guy who was paid to kill and a well known anarchist rockstar and it was only a matter of time before the pair got caught. Maybe Kerry liked that thrill. No, he definitely liked it. V practically oozed danger and it was so fucking sexy to the rockstar.

Not to mention having Night City’s bad boy as your boyfriend meant Kerry got to see a side of V that nobody else in the city got to. The soft smiles, the gentle pecks, and the desperate “I love you”’s during sex. God, the sex was fucking phenomenal. V knew how to be rough exactly how Kerry wanted it without him having to say a word. The man could read minds for all he knew.

“Ker, c’mon. We gotta go.” V interrupted Kerry’s thoughts by tapping his butt, and finally the couple stepped out of the mansion. Kerry eyed the motorcycle, and then looked to V with a little too much anticipation. “Oh, we’re definitely taking the motorcycle.” He pressed his hands to V’s shoulders and steered him towards the arch excitedly. He practically bounced with each step.

V grinned and pulled the keys out of his front pocket as he sat himself on the seat. “Wrap your arms around me and don’t. Let. Go.” V chuckled and Kerry climbed on, doing as he was told and slid his arms around V’s waist. His hands balled right below his belly button and he mindlessly messed with the front of V’s pants.

That’s when he got a mischievous idea. 

“Let’s delta!” Kerry yelled over the roar of the engine. 

V nodded and rolled off of the property. The gate closed behind them and Kerry rested his head on V’s shoulder. He was glad it was a warm night, otherwise the wind would totally be kicking his ass right now. 

The ride was lackluster when it came to conversation, but what could you expect? All V could hear was the radio and the wind blowing past them, Kerry was pretty much the same. The drive was across town, so the rocker decided to have a little fun.

He slowly slid his hand down into the jeans V was wearing as they pulled up to a red light. V put his foot down to balance the bike. “You actually stop for those?” V could feel Kerry’s shit-eating grin on his shoulder. 

“Ker? What d’ya think you’re doing?” V asked, but he couldn’t wipe the smirk off of his lips. He knew what Kerry was trying to do and he fucking loved it. “Hey, keep your eyes on the fucking road. Don’t wanna crash.” Kerry then unbuttoned the jeans and slid his cold hand into V’s boxers.  
The merc shivered but pushed the bike forward with a roar as the light turned green. He didn’t mind the people they passed; it was hard to tell what they were doing, let alone who was actually on the motorcycle. V couldn’t help but hear Jameson’s voice reminding him that being Kerry’s input was dangerous-

Kerry loved danger, even if he said he wanted to step back from it. Little stunts like these proved that.

V decided he had enough of worrying about what Jameson said and relaxed into Kerry’s touch. It didn’t take much for his cock to grow hard in his boyfriend's hand and he thanked himself for knowing Night City like it was etched inside his eyelids. That way he could focus mostly on Kerry’s calloused hand stroking him in his pants.

The rockstar pressed his body to V’s and rolled his hips forward to get some sort of friction in his leather pants, a gentle groan escaping his lips in the process. Kerry moved his head up and pressed his lips to V’s earlobe so he could hear the moans. Kerry wasn’t the quiet type in bed, especially after learning that V had a thing for his voice.  
“You like that?” Kerry pressed his hand down and wrapped his fingers around V’s cock, rubbing him as best he could without fully whipping it out on the freeway.

Kerry, on the other hand, decided he could. Why the hell not?

With his free hand he carefully unbuttoned his own pants, licked his hand, and stroked himself a couple of times before pressing his own throbbing cock against V’s back and underneath his shirt. He used the friction between his stomach and his boyfriend’s back to jerk himself off at the same pace he was stroking V. Returning his arm around V’s waist Kerry was practically dry humping him while riding a motherfucking motorcycle. 

“Fuck, Ker…” V groaned and thrust his hips up into the other man’s hand.

“Eyes on the road, baby.”

“Fuck you.”

Kerry laughed in response and continued to jerk V off while also thrusting against his back. Maybe it was the thrill of the possibility that they would get caught by paparazzi, but Kerry was already feeling close. V felt the pre-cum against his back and leaned his head back slightly to speak to Kerry.

“Come for me, Kerry. Fuck, ‘s come together.” He pressed his lips to Kerry’s, momentarily taking his eyes off of the road. That seemed to excite Kerry even more, and he thrust his hips upwards wildly. He glanced forward at the road often.

“Shit, V.” Kerry whined and matched the wild movements on V’s cock with his own thrusts. Not many moments later and V felt Kerry’s cock pulsate against his back, followed by a familiar hot liquid soaking his shirt. That would be fun to try and hide. “Hoooooly fuck, V! Shit!” Kerry moaned, burying his head in V’s neck as he rode out his orgasm.

Kerry’s grip halted on V’s cock briefly as he focused on his own orgasm. In a desperate attempt to gain the friction back V pushed his hips into the calloused hand. Kerry, in a rare moment of clarity, decided to pull out V’s cock so he’d come on his hand rather than in his pants. He already had one cum stain to worry about, might at well try and avoid a more obvious one.

V felt his vision going blurry as he worked himself up to an orgasm. Instead of slowing down from 120 mph he drove faster, wind blowing through both of the men’s hair as V came all over Kerry’s hand. “Shit!” He gasped, grip tightening on the handles of the motorcycle.

Kerry retracted his hand after V rode out his orgasm and licked it clean with a cocky grin on his lips. V had to collect himself and keep his attention focused on the road to keep from crashing the arch. If Jackie were still alive…

“That was fucking hot! God V, how the hell didn’t crash?” Kerry cheered, tucking himself back in his pants before reaching forward and doing the same for V. He pressed a kiss to V’s cheekbone before sitting back on the motorcycle.

As if on cue, V took the next exit off of the 5 towards the Glen. The motorcycle roared as he slowed down for a turn and he could feel Kerry’s arms tighten around his waist. A few moments later and they were pulling up to the back of the venue.

A crowd was already forming a line outside, cheering and having loud conversations as they waited hours before the show even began. Lucky for them no one expected the talent to pull up on a motorcycle, so they were able to sneak past them without getting spotted by the crowd of crazy fans.

Who the hell lined up 3 hours before the doors opened? V shrugged and brought the arch to a stop and stepped off. He didn’t think he would ever understand the crazy fanatics.

“V, hold up.” Kerry stopped V after he kicked down the kickstand for the motorcycle. Kerry slid off his leather vest and handed it to his input.

“You’ve got cum on your shirt and as much as I’d love for you to just take it off, that view is for my eyes only.” He leaned up to V’s ear to whisper, shoving the vest into V’s hands. While it would be tight on him, it was better than walking around with a cum stained shirt and a twunk on his arm, so he slid it on without much argument.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just porn. I meant to add more advance to the story, but I got out of hand with the idea of dominant V...  
> Anyway! Enjoy!
> 
> CW for: light knife play, spanking, praise, and voyeurism/exhibitionism.
> 
> This isn't BETA'd at all so please excuse any errors, I wrote it all in one sitting last night lol

Kerry and V entered through the backstage door and were greeted with lots of chatter and dim lights bathing them. Kerry had his arms intertwined with V’s like some rich housewife on her husband's arm. Jameson came rushing towards them like his ass was on fire, a stack of papers in his hands and a pissed expression plastering his face.

“What the hell is he doing here?” Jameson glared at V, who still had Kerry held close to his body.

V snorted, and looked at Jameson with a smirk. “Ker didn’t tell you? He invited me to play backup for tonight.” His voice was sarcastic and Kerry was cackling next to him.

“Very funny. Just don’t let the crowd see him.” Jameson shoved himself through the middle of the two, thus breaking them apart. “And no PDA. We don’t need a gossip panel in next week's screamsheets.” Kerry rolled his eyes and made his way back to V, sliding his hand into his and intertwining their fingers mindlessly. Kerry always seemed to have clammy hands, but V didn’t mind it at all. He actually sort of loved it- it reminded him that Kerry was alive, that he was right there with him. It felt good to have that nonverbal assurance. Not that Kerry wasn’t any good at reassuring V that he was stuck with him at this point at any given time.

Kerry led V towards the “dressing room” backstage. It was basically just a glorified storage closet that was cleaned out, but it would do. The venue wasn’t huge, but Jameson had suggested that Eurodyne plays at smaller “indie” venues from time to time to draw in more of a crowd in order to get sold out shows more often. Kerry just did as he was told; all he wanted to do was perform if he was being honest. Having a label helped him be able to do that. Johnny would say that he put himself on a “corpo leash”, but Kerry had so many more opportunities when it came to producing and performing music. V didn’t know enough about the industry to have an actual opinion; he trusted Kerry’s judgement and never really listened to Johnny whine whenever it came up.

Once they were alone in the dressing room, Kerry shut the door and pushed V against it. He pressed their mouths together and shoved his knee between V’s legs, grinning mischievously against his lips. His hands slid up V’s chest and stopped on his cheeks, now holding his input’s face to keep him in place while they kissed. “Can’t get enough of ya,” Kerry smiled against V’s lips.

V welcomed the happy surprise, snaking his arms around Kerry’s waist and pulling him up and against his body. Kerry had to stand on his toes to reach comfortably and V absolutely adored that. The merc flicked his tongue out and licked Kerry’s lips as if asking for permission to enter. Kerry sighed happily and opened his mouth to allow access, shoving his tongue against V’s eagerly. He even rolled his hips against V’s to make his wants known. V chuckled against Kerry’s lips and placed his hands on his hips, pushing him back until they hit a table that had been placed in the middle of the room. V reached down and gripped Kerry’s thighs to lift him up and have him sit on the wooden surface. He was now standing between the rockerboy’s legs, hands pressed to the cool surface Kerry was now sitting on. 

Kerry wrapped his legs around V immediately, one hand reaching back to run his fingers through his teal mullet. He fucking loved how long his hair was getting. Gripping the hair in his hand resulted in a gasp from V, who was slightly slouched over in order to properly kiss Kerry. One hand lifted and now rested on Kerry’s thigh, fingers dangerously close to the fly of Kerry’s tight leather pants. 

V eventually had to pull away from the kiss to catch his breath, Kerry doing the same. The boys shared the same hair as they caught their breath. They both looked up at the same time and made eye contact before laughter erupted between them. “Shit, think someone could walk in?” V asked, rubbing the hand on Kerry’s thigh mindlessly. Kerry shivered at the sensation, but the smile never left his lips.

“Who cares?” He purred, biting his lip as he looked from V’s hand back up to his face.

V chuckled. “Jameson, apparently.” Just to spite him, V leaned down and kissed Kerry again, loving his hand down to finally grope the tight bulge in the front of his pants. “But fuck what that gonk thinks,” V whispered. Kerry gasped and then rolled his hips into V’s palm, a groan escaping from between their lips. 

V rubbed Kerry through his pants and pulled away slightly to push his face next to Kerry’s. He licked the smaller man’s ear, a smirk plastered on his lips like a trophy. “I hope someone does walk in,” Kerry purred, pressing his cheek to the side of V’s face. V loved the feeling of his facial hair against his skin. 

Kerry rubbed himself against V’s hand to gain any sort of friction against his quickly growing erection. V smiled at the sensation of Kerry growing hard against his hand. “You want that? Someone to watch while I fuck you senseless?” V’s fingers unbuttoned the pants, releasing enough of the tension to make Kerry exhale in relief. He looked up and met V’s brown eyes, nodding eagerly. “Fuck, I want you so fucking bad,” Kerry breathed, lips parting as he turned his head to catch V’s lips in a kiss. V returned it eagerly, shoving his tongue into his mouth and exploring it like it was his own.

While their lips were pressed together, V took the chance to unzip Kerry’s tight pants and yank them down just enough to expose his cock and slide them past his ass. He was now sitting on the wooden table with his bare ass, legs restricted from spreading further due to the fabric bunching up around his thighs. V lifted his hand and spit into it before reaching down and wrapping his calloused fingers around Kerry’s gorgeous cock. V felt himself throbbing inside of his own jeans, but his focus was solely on Kerry at this point. He could put off his own needs to give his boy exactly what he wanted. 

“What do you want?” V pushed, not moving the hand that was wrapped around Kerry’s cock. The older man whined, thrusting his hips upwards as to coax V into moving his hand. It didn’t work.

“Ah ah,” V scolded. “Tell me what you want me to do, baby. We’re not going anywhere until you use your words,” V watched as Kerry squirmed underneath him, trying desperately to get some sort of attention back on his cock. Once he realized what V was doing, Kerry groaned and pulled back from the kiss. “You’re having fun with this,” he accused. V just smiled and nodded.

“Sure am. Now tell me what you want from me, or we’ll stay juuuust like this,” V knew he had the upper hand here, he usually did. Either way, it was fun to tease Kerry, especially when he wanted him like this.

Kerry decided that it was probably in his best interest to indulge. Especially because they seemed to be on a tight schedule with tonight’s show. As if V could tell he was contemplating it, he began to retract his hand.

“No! Fuck. I… I want you to fuck me, V. I want your gorgeous fucking cock in my ass. I want ya to pound me,” Kerry maintained eye contact as he spoke, a fiery glaze in his blue eyes. V smiled. “Now was that so hard, princess?”

“Fuck you,” Kerry cursed.

“Planning on it,” V tried to pull Kerry’s pants down more, but the knee-high boots he was wearing stopped them from moving any further. V grunted and suddenly flipped Kerry over so he was bent across the table. He took Kerry’s hands and pinned them above his head.  
It was now that they could see a mirror that gave the two men the perfect opportunity to watch themselves and the door behind them. Kerry watched V in the mirror, his whole body feeling hot. His cock was throbbing, but he had no way of relieving it.

“Stay,” V demanded, sliding down onto his knees and placing both hands on Kerry’s cheeks. “Don’t move your hands. Watch yourself in the mirror,” V waited for a nod of confirmation before licking his lips and leaning forward. He spread Kerry’s cheeks and pressed his tongue to his tight hole. V was rewarded by Kerry’s sweet voice echoing in the room. 

“Fuuuuuck…” Kerry groaned, gripping his hands together to keep himself from moving them. His cock twitched at the sensation.

“Mmm... Good boy, just like that,” V praised, going back to the task at hand. He gathered saliva in his mouth and licked around Kerry’s rim, savoring the beautiful noises his boyfriend was making and how his voice bounced around the room. Kerry was thrusting into the empty space in front of him weakly, but nothing that was stopping V from having his gourmet meal.

Kerry pressed his forehead to the cold table to try and cool himself down. A few moments later he laid his head down, cheek pressed against the surface as he watched himself and what little of V he could see in the mirror. V was focused on eating Kerry out, but he glanced up occasionally to make sure Kerry was obeying him. After a few minutes of teasing his hole, Kerry began to get impatient.

“V, please… Holy shit, please,” he begged, pushing himself against V’s mouth. The merc grinned and rubbed the small of Kerry’s back. “Please what?” He purred, but then pushed his tongue into Kerry. The rocker boy gasped, legs shaking. “That! Yes, fuck...”

V had to keep pushing Kerry’s pants down, and it was getting annoying. Instead of having Kerry take them off normally, V reached into his front pocket and pulled out the pocket knife he always kept handy. Even when he didn’t have his weapons on him, he always carried his knife. He definitely didn’t have this situation in mind when he decided to carry it with him all the time, but it would finally come in handy.

Flipping out the blade, V pulled his face away from Kerry’s hole. “Stay still,” he warned. V took the knife and dragged it down the back of Kerry’s pants, effectively ripping a big enough hole for V to get them out of his way. The pants fell to around his knees, draping over his boots. 

Kerry glanced over his shoulder, curious as to what he was doing. Once he saw the dim light reflecting off of the metal of the blade, Kerry felt a shiver run through his body as his adrenaline skyrocketed at the sight. V saw Kerry’s cock twitch again. “You like me having a knife?” He asked, pressing the cool metal flat on Kerry’s back. His entire body stiffened and he inhaled sharply. Letting out a shaky breath, Kerry nodded. “Fuck yes I do.”

V grinned at the assurance, and he dragged the blunt side of the knife down Kerry’s ass. He let it linger a bit, finally lifting it to only allow the sharp tip to press gently against his freckled skin. Kerry watched in the mirror, his body basically begging for more attention at this point. “V, please fuck me,” he groaned.

Nodding once, V stood up and slammed his hands on either side of Kerry, knife in one. His clothed body pressed close to Kerry, the knife sat dangerously close to his face. “Sit up a bit, baby,” V instructed, and Kerry did just as he was asked. His back was pressed flush to V’s chest and their faces were right next to each other. Over his shoulder, he caught V’s lips in a kiss. Letting go of the knife, V ran his hand up Kerry’s shirt slowly and made its way to wrap around his neck from behind. Pulling away from the kiss, V shoved two fingers into Kerry’s mouth and rolled his hips against Kerry’s bare ass. 

Gasping in surprise, Kerry happily closed his lips around V’s fingers and coated them in a decent layer of saliva. V guided Kerry’s face to look in the mirror again. “Look at me. Eye contact, don’t look away,” V’s voice was low and dominant, just how Kerry liked it. “Yes sir,” Kerry mumbled around V’s fingers.

“Good boy.”

Kerry felt his knees buckle at the praise. He would do anything to hear V praise him like that.

With his free hand, V reached down and unzipped his jeans. He pulled his boxers down enough to release his throbbing cock, and he groaned at the freedom he had given himself. He could already feel familiar wetness, but he ignored the precum for now. It just gave him more lubrication.

Just as V was about to take his fingers out of Kerry’s mouth, the door behind them opened. “Mr. Eurodyne, I’d like to talk to you about- oh.” 

It was a member of his opening band. V looked at him from the mirror, and then back to Kerry.

The band member was about 5’4, even shorter than Kerry. He had brown hair and super simplistic facial cyberware. He was wearing a deep v-cut vinyl button-down shirt and matching vinyl pants. “I-I’m so sorry! I should have knocked-”

V shook his head, a devilish grin forming on his lips. “You can stay and watch if you want. No one’s stopping you, right Ker?” V looked down at Kerry, who had saliva dripping down his chin from the fingers that still lingered in his mouth. Instead of answering with words, he moaned and shook his head. V could see his cock twitch from beneath the table.

“See?” V turned his head to look at the band member, who stood there in shock. His eyes fell lower, to his pants, and he was happy to see that he seemed to be enjoying it. The door closed behind the band member as he stepped further into the room. “Good,” V smiled, pulling his focus back to Kerry.

With his attention still on Kerry, he addressed the new addition in the room. “What’s your name?”

“I- uh… Peter,” he looked like he was a deer caught in the headlights. V chuckled at the observation.

“No need to be so awkward, Pete. You a fan?” V finally pulled his fingers out of Kerry’s mouth and gestured towards the man under him. Kerry moved his head to look in Peter’s direction, but V caught his face and gently directed it back to looking at the mirror. “Didn’t say ya could look away Ker,” V was still staring into the mirror. He could see Peter from the corner of his eye. He had taken a seat on the couch that was to the left of them.

Peter glanced at Kerry and then nodded. “Of Eurodyne’s? Yeah, I am,” he said and then looked back at V. “Who’re you?”

V took the hand that he had just had in Kerry’s mouth and gently pressed his middle finger against his pucker, and then ever so slowly slid it in. Kerry gasped and dropped his head as he moaned, but forced himself to look back up into the mirror. V grinned. “Good boy, you’re getting the hang of this,” he praised, and Kerry moaned desperately. His hands were still gripping the table.

“I’m V. Ker’s input.” After pressing his finger all the way in, he pulled it out halfway and began to slowly pump it in and out. Kerry’s legs shook at the feeling, but he tried his best to relax. V maintained eye contact the entire time. 

“Oh. Cool,” Peter didn’t know what else to say. He shifted his sitting position to try and alleviate the tent in his vinyl pants. V looked at him through the mirror. “Have some fun while ya watch,” V invited him, nodding when Peter gave him a look of caution. Peter nodded and slowly rubbed himself through his pants as if he were going to get yelled at for doing so. “Good, you mind so well,” he praised, and Kerry grunted underneath him.

V turned his attention back to Kerry, a teasing smile on his lips. “You want all my praise, don’t ya?” He asked. Kerry nodded. “Your words, Ker,” V reminded. Kerry took a deep breath and looked into V’s eyes through the mirror. “Give me all of your attention, V. Not some fucking twink in the corner. Let him watch,” Kerry huffed. This made V smile and then slowly begin to push in his second finger. Kerry gasped, his head dropping again. V clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

“ ‘m I gonna have to force you to keep your head up?” V snaked his other hand Kerry’s shirt again and held his chin forward, one finger slipping into his mouth. Kerry shook his head and glared at V through the mirror.

“Just fuck me already, fuck!” Kerry was getting impatient.

“Okay okay, patience Ker,” V began to pump two fingers in and out of Kerry’s ass, rubbing against his walls and searching for that sweet bundle of nerves. Peter sat in the corner silently touching himself, eyes trained on the couple fucking over the table. Kerry was a moaning mess beneath V, thrusting desperately into the air.

Finally, after V had inserted a third finger to be safe and stretching Kerry to his liking, he pulled his fingers out. Kerry suddenly felt empty. “V I swear to god-” Before he could finish his sentence, V began to push his thick cock into Kerry’s ass. “Fuck! Oooooh my fucking god! Holy shit--” Kerry cursed his way through the entrance, body shaking rapidly under V. He was so disgustingly horny that he could probably have come from that alone. “Wait! Wait, hold on…” Kerry gasped, and V stopped immediately. 

“Everything okay?” He asked, concern laced in his voice. He was ready to drop everything if Kerry wanted to stop. Instead, Kerry took a deep breath and closed his eyes to compose himself. V didn’t scold him for it. “Yeah, yeah. I’m good. Almost came, ‘m good now,” he smiled at V and nodded as a way to encourage him to keep going. “You sure?” V asked. Kerry groaned and nodded again. “I’m fucking positive, V! Just fucking fuck me already!” He snapped.

There he was, good old bossy Kerry. “Hey, I don’t think that's a good way to speak to me,” V warned. Kerry just gave him a cocky look through the mirror. V raised an eyebrow and rubbed his left ass cheek with the hand he had used to stretch Kerry moments prior. Without a warning, V lifted his hand and spanked Kerry. The older man gasped and it flooded into a sultry moan that filled the room. V was still holding Kerry’s face so he couldn’t look away.

“Ask me nicely and maybe I’ll fuck you real good. Maybe I’ll fuck you senseless. Make ya forget your own name,” V pressed his lips to Kerry’s shoulder but was still talking loud enough for Peter to hear from across the room. No doubt people could hear them from just outside the door.

Kerry glared at V. “Seriously?” It was like he couldn’t believe what V was asking him.

“Dead.”

Taking a deep breath, Kerry groaned. “Fine! Fuck, V. Will you just fuck me already?”

V stared at Kerry and didn’t move.

“Fuck! Please?”

With that, V slowly pulled his hips back and pushed back in. “See? Now was that so hard?” V loved getting on Kerry’s nerves, especially when he was all worked up like this.

Kerry only let out a shuttered moan, head falling back as he opened his mouth. The fingers V had in there was making him drool, so much so that it was dripping down his chin again. “Aaah, fuck.” He moaned, pushing himself back with V’s movements. The merc glanced over at Peter who was still watching intently. He now had his cock in his hand and was slowly stroking it up and down. At the sight, V got an idea.

“Ker, can Peter suck you off?” He asked, looking from Peter to Kerry. 

“Oh god, please,” Kerry needed some sort of stimulation on his cock, no matter where it came from. Satisfied with this answer, V looked to Peter. The boy was almost too eager to get up and crawl under the table. V narrowed his eyes but allowed him to do so.

Turning his attention back to Kerry, V began to thrust faster inside of Kerry. He pressed his face into the back of his shoulder, breathing heavily against the fabric that was sticking to Kerry’s skin.

Under the table, Peter pumped Kerry’s cock a few times before sliding his tongue from the base of the shaft to the tip. Kerry shuddered and moaned, leaning his head back to find V’s lips. V released Kerry’s face and pressed their lips together as he thrust in and out of his boyfriend. 

Kerry’s moans were getting more and more messy and sporadic. They were definitely not quiet, but they weren’t really trying to be at this point. The silver-haired man couldn’t focus on one sensation; V’s cock in his ass or Peter’s hot mouth around his cock. Either way, Kerry was going to cum soon.

V had been studying Kerry’s reaction while he fucked him, and he slid his hand through Kerry’s hair and yanked. Kerry moaned and thrust his hips forward into Peter’s mouth. That was enough for V. “Peter, you’re done. Go sit back down.”

“But I-”

“Now.”

Peter pulled off of Kerry’s cock and did as he was told. He sat back on the couch and took himself back in his hand, lips swollen and red.

V pulled out of Kerry briefly and repositioned themselves. He laid Kerry down on his back on the table and reached for the knife again. He took it and cut the pants in half completely, allowing Kerry to wrap his legs around V’s waist freely.

“Yes, just like that,” V hummed, repositioning himself against Kerry’s hole and pushing back in. “Good boy. Just like that,” he purred, and Kerry pushed against him desperately. “V, fuck me hard.” Kerry didn’t have to say that twice.

V had dropped the knife on the ground and wrapped both hands around Kerry’s muscular thighs. He thrust wildly into Kerry, groans, and grunts escaping him. They were both sweaty, as they usually were during these activities. “Shit, Ker…” V moaned, leaning forward to press their lips together.

“ ‘m gonna come…” he warned, pushing further into him. He repeatedly hit Kerry’s prostate, which pushed Kerry over the edge and he came all over his exposed stomach. “F-fuck! V! Aah!” Kerry moaned, gripping at V’s shirt as if he were holding on for dear life. V came not long after, burying his cock deep in Kerry’s ass as he came and released his seed into Kerry. He rode out his orgasm and tried to catch his breath before slowly coming to a halt. Kerry had taken to jerking himself off, so his hand was covered in his own come.

V noticed this and took Kerry’s hand to bring it to his mouth. V flicked his tongue out and licked the cum off of it, a gentle and loving smile on his lips. “Is that what ya wanted?” He asked. Kerry laughed and nodded. His eyes were sparkling with love and joy and a post-sex high.

“More or less, that was it,” Kerry grinned, looking down to see the mess he made. “Those were my favorite pants…” He huffed. V scoffed adoringly.

“You say that about every pair. ‘m gonna pull out, ready?” He asked, waiting for Kerry to confirm before he pulled out. V stopped and watched the cum slowly leak out of Kerry. “Now that’s a beautiful sight. Hey Pete,” V looked over to the twink in the corner. He probably came at the same time they did, judging by the hazed look on his face. “Check this out, this is a job well done,” V grinned proudly, showing off his creampie to the guy. 

Peter shoved himself back into his pants and made his way over to observe. “Well done, Mr… V?”

“Just V is fine. Now get outta ‘ere. ‘nd don’t tell anyone what you saw, got it?” He looked Peter up and down as if he were studying him. “I’ll find out, and you don’t want that, capeesh?” Peter nodded quickly. V smiled. “Preem. Now leave.”

After Peter left the room (without much argument), V turned back to look at Kerry. He was still laying on the table trying to catch his breath. “Ker? You good to stand?” V asked, holding out his hands for Kerry to grab. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Kerry took the hands and sat up, now sitting in front of V. A familiar teasing grin made its way onto Kerry’s lips. V rolled his eyes. “What?”

“You got jealous of that kid sucking my dick, didn’t you?” Kerry said in a sing-song voice, studying V’s embarrassed face. If it weren’t for them both being sweaty, Kerry could probably make out a faint blush.

“You did! Haha, I knew it!” Kerry loved being right about things like this. He stood up and slid off his boots, walking off to find a new pair of pants. Luckily he always came prepared. “Hey, don’t gotta be embarrassed, Vince! I think it’s hot,” Kerry assured, looking over his shoulder and winking. “Now stop standing with ya cock out, I’m on in…” He looked at the clock that was mounted on the wall. “Shit, 20 minutes. Go get a spot in the front row,” Kerry began to shoo V out gently. The merc was still smiling. Only Kerry could use his full name without getting a fist to the nose.

“Need anything else from me? What about your ass?” V asked and shoved himself back into his pants. Kerry thought for a moment and then shrugged.

“I’ll be fine, don’t think it’ll leak. If it does, just more publicity,” he joked and then shook his head. “Nah, I’ll clean up. Change shirts and all that. Now go! It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding~”

“Now we’re at a wedding? Coulda ‘least warned me, I would’ve worn my fancy shoes,” V couldn’t help the growing smile on his lips. He loved joking like this with Kerry.

“No, you wouldn’t’ve. Go! I’ll see you out there,” Kerry finally pushed V out of the dressing room but didn’t close the door without one last passionate ‘good luck’ kiss. V was left standing outside of the door, a dazed look on his face.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

Except…

“What about ‘no PDA’ don’t you understand?” Jameson’s voice pierced through V’s good mood like a hot knife to butter. V rolled his eyes and turned to look at him.

“That wasn’t PDA. We were in a private space.”

“Everyone could hear you! And I mean EVERYONE! Are you really that dense or just a fucking gonk?” Jameson scowled, shaking his head and rubbing his temples. “You know what? Nevermind. If Kerry wants to let you ruin his career, fine! But don’t tell me I didn’t tell you so.” After that, Jameson stormed off. 

V just shrugged and walked off to find his spot in the front row.

“Can’t believe I had to watch you fuck Kerry,” Johnny’s voice chimed in. V groaned internally but kept walking.

“Oh shut up, you could feel it too,” V snarled. Johnny laughed and his engram appeared beside V as he walked. 

“Hell yeah I could. Didn’t pin you as an exhibitionist though.” V rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. His boxers were still a bit wet, but nothing noticeable to anyone who glanced at him.

“ ‘m not. Ker is though.” While he usually liked to keep things between just him and Kerry, he knew that his rocker boyfriend got off on the idea of being watched. Maybe it was the danger in it. Whatever it was, V would happily indulge in Kerry’s ever-growing list of kinks and fetishes if it made him happy.

Johnny scoffed and lit a digital cigarette. “My cock’s more impressive.” Johnny took a drag.

“Do you ever shut the fuck up?” V finally found a good spot at the front of the stage and watched the opening band perform.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha here we go! Some soft V and Kerry for ya guys. And a special little treat at the end :)

The concert went just as anticipated. Kerry performed his heart out, and V was in the front row cheering him on the entire time. V had never been a concert person before but he loved watching his boyfriend do what he loves.

Ever since V came into his life, Kerry felt a new wave of inspiration. It was like his hand couldn’t play or write lyrics as fast as his brain was thinking of them. He got inspiration from the smallest things; V’s smile, how he bites his lip when he’s deep in thought, or how his knuckles are almost always bruised or red. How V puts his hands on Kerry’s hips when he kisses him, and how he always holds him for a few seconds after just to kiss him a bit longer.

Needless to say, Kerry found himself thinking about how lucky he was to have V in his life. He would even use the word ‘love’ to describe this feeling, and Kerry stopped using that word after Johnny long ago. Hell, Kerry wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life with V. He wanted to the more he thought about it. Something about settling down into a somewhat domestic life sounded more and more desirable the longer he spent time with V.

Kerry was in love with V.

V was in love with Kerry.

The concert finished without much incident, but Kerry did have to make a b-line to the bathroom immediately after to stop any further leakage. V waited outside of the venue at the backstage door, cigarette in his mouth as he stared up at the dark sky. The city was loud and alive, just how V liked it.

Not many minutes passed and Kerry stepped out, greeting V with a smile. He reached forward and took the cigarette out of V’s grip and brought the butt to his lips to take a drag.

“You did great tonight, Ker,” V smiled, moving forward and placing both hands on the rocker’s hips. Kerry pressed closer, cigarette still in his grip. He smiled.

“Think it was my best performance yet. Helped that I had such a good looking face to look at though,” Kerry purred, inhaling the smoke and holding it for a few seconds before turning his head and letting it out into the air beside them.

V chuckled, rubbing his thumbs back and forth on Kerry’s hips. He opened his mouth a bit to urge Kerry to place the cigarette into his mouth. Once he had it, he took a drag. “Hey, I was thinking of having a date night tonight,” V suggested. Kerry’s face lit up in excitement. “Was thinking we could catch up on Little Big Corpo-rat? I know we’re a few seasons behind.” 

Kerry reached and took the cigarette from V’s lips and pulled it away. He leaned up and pressed their lips together, smiling into the kiss. After he pulled away, Kerry nodded. “I’d love that, V,” he had nothing but admiration in his eyes as he stared up at his boyfriend. He really was lucky to have him.

Once V finished the cigarette he put it out against the brick wall and tossed it onto the ground. He stepped on it and turned his foot to make sure it was out before sliding his hand down Kerry’s back and stopping at the small of his back. “You feeling okay?”

Kerry laughed a little and nodded. “I’m fine, V. Don’t gotta get all worried.”

Rolling his eyes playfully, V ushered Kerry to the motorcycle. “Just checking is all. Ready to go home?” V slid onto the motorcycle and sat it up, kicking the kickstand back up and waiting for Kerry to slide on. Once he was positioned and holding onto V, they were on their way back to Kerry’s mansion.

Back at the house, V ushered Kerry up to the bathroom and drew him a bath. He wanted to pamper his love; this was their date night after all. “Gonna order takeout; Chinese food okay?” He knew Kerry loved Chinese food, and it was always their go to. Kerry couldn’t help the laugh that rumbled out of him.

“Fuuuuck yes. Order my usual?” He asked, kicking his boots off and flopping down on the bed, laying so he was staring up at the ceiling and his arms sprawled out across the plush comforter. V watched him from the bathroom admiringly, calling and ordering delivery from their favorite place as he got the bathroom ready.

“Cool, it’ll be here in like… 30 minutes.” V walked over and crawled on top of Kerry, tossing his phone to the side. “Bath’s ready,” he ran his fingertips through Kerry’s hair, smiling at him from his position hovering over Kerry. He admired the freckles that dusted his face and the way his facial cyberware reflected in the dim lighting. 

V pressed a couple of kisses all around Kerry’s face, finishing off on his lips. He then pulled himself off of him and grabbed his hand. “C’mon. Don’t wanna let the water get cold,” V pulled Kerry into a sitting position, and he groaned in protest.

“V…” Kerry whined, but he stood up regardless. He moved slowly to tease V more, but he had nothing but a large grin on his lips. He loved how V could go from fucking the ever living daylights out of him to drawing him a fucking bath in the same day. He’d never been so in love.

Once they got into the bathroom, Kerry’s eyes widened. It was dimly lit by candles V had lit and placed around the room. The tub was practically half bubbles, and there was a playlist playing that Kerry recognized; one he made for V that had songs that reminded him of him. Kerry loved listening to music and compiling them into playlists. He didn’t know V actually took the time to listen to them.

While Kerry was admiring the little set up V had made for him, the merc had taken the liberty to assist him in stripping from behind Kerry.

“You gonna join me?” Kerry asked, allowing the shirt to be rolled off of his torso. V smiled and nodded.

“Still got your cum on my back,” he teased, pressing a hot kiss to the back of Kerry’s neck as his fingers slid to the back of his neck to remove the necklaces he was wearing. After setting those aside, V let his hands slide down Kerry’s body and unbutton his pants, pulling them down gently until they bunched around his ankles. V maneuvered his way so he was kneeling in front of Kerry.

Smiling up at him, V slid each pant leg over his ankles and tossed them to the corner of the bathroom. Kerry smiled down at him and watched as V took his time stripping him. Usually it was so hasty and they never thought twice about it. Right now was so intimate, and not even in a sexual sense. Kerry felt wanted and cared for. He knew he wasn’t just some joytoy for V; he could tell that he was loved.

V’s fingers hooked into the waistband of Kerry’s boxers and slowly pulled them down, doing the same as he did with his pants and disregarding them to the corner of the room. Just as Kerry was about to complain about V still being fully dressed, he felt his foot being lifted.

Kerry silently watched as V pressed butterfly kisses to the top of his foot and trailed them up his leg. Once he reached his thigh V placed his hands on Kerry’s hips, not moving his lips away as he continued to kiss up his body. He pressed his lips to freckles, moles, the line of his cyberware, anything he saw on his beautiful skin. Kerry took a deep breath and reached out to balance himself on the sink. He leaned back on it slightly, but tried not to move. He didn’t want V to stop.

“What’re ya doing?” Kerry’s voice was soft and quiet. V looked up and began to pull away. “Wha- no. You can keep doing it. Just wondering what caused this.”

Continuing his trail, V’s lips were kissing Kerry’s pecs now. “I love you Ker,” he whispered against his hot skin. Kerry could feel him smiling against him. He kissed his collarbone. “Just think I don’t tell ya enough’s all.”

Lips pressed to the side of Kerry’s neck, and then his jaw, and then his cheek. V kissed around his forehead, his cheek bones, his eyebrows, his nose, and then finally his lips. V kissed him two or three times, holding him close to his body by the hips.

Everything seemed to be happening so slowly, not that Kerry minded. He returned each and every kiss, raising his hands to hold V’s face to hold him closer. He smiled at him, opening his eyes to stare into V’s.

“I don’t fucking deserve you,” Kerry whispered, and V shook his head. He didn’t like that term.

“I think we found each other for a reason,” V pulled away from his lips and looked at the tub. “I’ll undress, then we can get in?”

Kerry nodded and reached forward. V stripped him, the least he could do was return the favor. He started with taking off the vest he’d given him earlier and tossed it into the corner. Then, he slid off the tank top he was wearing. After that, the belt and button of his pants. Kerry slid them down his legs, took off his shoes, and tossed them both aside. He pressed a kiss above V’s underwear waistband before pulling those down and disregarding them.

Finally, Kerry removed V’s socks. He helped him step out of them and finally stood back up to smile at V. “There, now we’re both indecent,” he teased, waiting for V to get in first.

As V turned to check the water temperature, Kerry took the opportunity to slap his bare ass. V turned around quickly and laughed. “Hey!” He finally climbed into the tub and leaned back, letting the hot water engulf him.

Kerry winked and climbed in after V, allowing his body time to adjust to the hot temperature before leaning his back against V’s chest. He looked up behind him and kissed V’s chin. “Didn’t say it back earlier, but I love you too V.”

The merc leaned his head down and kissed Kerry before reaching over and grabbing the shampoo. “I know,” he put some in his hands and lathered the suds through Kerry’s hair, allowing himself to just get lost in the feeling. Kerry did the same, closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

It wasn’t often that they had a silent moment to themselves, so this felt very much needed for the two of them. Having to basically hide from the public was stupidly exhausting. Especially when Kerry had to deal with a bunch of fans obsessing over him. He could only imagine how V dealt with all of that.

But for now, he just relaxed into V’s touch, allowing himself to be washed.

“You gotta relax for once in your goddamn life,” V chuckled, and Kerry nodded in agreement. He couldn’t remember the last time he actually actively relaxed. He responded to V with a hum of acknowledgement and kept his eyes closed.

V cupped some water in his hands and rinsed out the shampoo for Kerry’s hair. After that, he slid his arms around Kerry’s torso and rested his head on the male’s shoulder. He held him close and grabbed the soap to wash his and Kerry’s body.

His hands washed Kerry’s chest first. He took his time to lather the skin, letting his fingers wander stop at his nipple. V playfully pinched it and Kerry could feel him smiling from behind. The tub wasn’t huge, but it fit the two men somewhat comfortably. Kerry leaned his head back to press his face against V’s. “Needed this. Thanks, V.” It felt like V could read Kerry’s fucking mind sometimes. Whenever he was stressed, V was always there with something to help calm him.

“Don’t mention it. Gotta take care of my man,” V purred, letting his soapy hand slip down and take Kerry’s cock into his hand. Kerry gasped softly, leaning his face into V’s as his hand stroked him up and down. “Fuck…” he whispered, pressing his hips upwards slightly.

As if V were only teasing him, his hand slipped away and slid further down, fingers prodding his hole. Kerry let out a breathy laugh. “Tryin’ to go for round three?” He hummed against V’s cheek. His arms were resting on either side of the tub.

V shook his head, grin on his lips. “Mmm, just cleaning ya’,” V chuckled, pressing his finger inside of his hole and cleaning him out. Kerry took a deep breath, moving his hips slightly to allow V some more room to maneuver. Not many moments later and V pulled his hand away, washing it off in the water in front of them.

The two soaked in the tub until there was a knock at the door. V slid out, ensuring that Kerry stayed in the tub to relax. “It’s probably the food. I’ll bring it up,” he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, allowing his hair to just drip onto his shoulders.

He bounced down the stairs and secured his towel before opening the door. His face fell when he saw who it was.

Fucking. Jameson.

“What the fuck’re you doing here?” V spat, glaring at the man as he just invited himself in. “Hey! Didn’t say you could come in. Answer the fucking question,” V stepped out in front of Jameson to stop him from coming in any further. The door had closed behind him when he walked in.

“This is why!” Jameson shoved a scream sheets page on his chest. V grabbed it from him aggressively and looked at it. It was two photos, followed by the header: **Eurodyne’s Secret Input**. The photos were of them on the motorcycle from today, and them kissing outside of the venue with a cigarette.

V laughed. “So? If Ker cared about this sort of thing he wouldn’t be acting out like… this,” he gestured towards the page, shoving back into Jameson’s chest. He was wearing a stupid corpo suit that probably cost just about as much as Kerry’s house.

“His sponsors can back out, V. Having… your kind associated with Kerry-“

“I’m sorry, my _kind_?”

Jameson stared up at V, dark eyes glaring at him. “You know what I mean. Mercenaries. Anti-corporation. Rebels.”

V scoffed and shook his head. “You know, there’s a reason I hate people like you.”

“So I’ve been told. Anyway, if Eurodyne’s sponsors want to back out-“

“Then it’s your job to make sure they don’t. Isn’t that what you get paid for? Or are you bad at doing your actual fucking job like I thought?” V’s words were like venom seeping out from between his teeth.

He was pushing Jameson’s buttons. Hard. “It’s not that easy.”

“So you are bad at your job! Maybe it’s time we look for another manager,” V knew what he was doing. He was riling him up.

Jameson had had enough of V undermining him. He could feel his pulse drumming in his ears and his fists balled at his sides. He felt fire behind his eyes the longer he looked and listened to the merc.

It was easy to tell that Jameson was getting pissed. To be fair though it was pretty easy to get under his skin. V could always find a way to piss people off, no matter what their weak spots were. He had a talent in finding those buttons and pressing them.

Jameson took a deep breath and stared at V, dumbfounded. It was as if he couldn’t fathom the fact that V would actually say that to him. “Kerry doesn’t always know what’s best for his career.”

V had never rolled his eyes harder. “Bold of you to assume Kerry cares about that. You don’t know what’s best for him personally, so it looks like we’re even, huh?”

That smug look on V’s face was enough for Jameson to throw his balled fist at V like a fucking child getting into his first fight. He even had his thumb tucked into his fist. That was like, rule number one. Never tuck your thumb in.  
Secondly, he was throwing the punch from his shoulder. 

Overall it was a pathetic attempt to hit him.

V raised his hand and caught Jameson’s fist, stopping it on its track to V’s face. Then, in one swift movement, V clocked Jameson in the nose. He could literally feel the bone break under his knuckles.

“Is there a problem Jameson? ‘Cause if there’s not there’s about to fuckin’ be,” Kerry’s voice rang through the house and when the two looked over at him, he was wearing only a bath towel around his waist and was holding one of his guitars in his hands like it was a fucking bat.

Jameson looked like he was a deer caught in a pair of nomad headlights. He knew he was about to get eaten. “Kerry. It’s not what it looks like-“

Kerry was already walking down the stairs with the guitar over his shoulder, fingers tightly holding onto the neck. “Really? Because it looks like you fuckin’ swung at V! So now I’m gonna fuckin’ swing at you!”

With that, Kerry heaved the guitar over his shoulder and swung it at the back of Jameson’s knees, knocking him down in agony. The guitar neck snapped on impact and only held on because of the steel strings. Kerry didn’t care about that.

V had stepped back and just watched, nursing the knuckles that contacted his nose.

Jameson had never seem Kerry this fucking pissed. He knew he was reckless, but to hurt your own manager?

“Get the fuck out, you’re fired,” Kerry dropped the broken guitar on the ground, the strings making a gentle how as they pooled on the floor. He stood in front of Jameson and raised a foot so he was stepping on his chest. “Fix the gonk ass rumors, tell the media about V and I in a good light. And don’t. Tell. Anyone. About tonight,” Kerry’s voice was stern and harsh. V stared in awe; and arousal.

Jameson spit out blood onto his pale hands. “Or what? Nothing is stopping me from running to the media with this,”

Kerry scoffed and grabbed a fistful of Jameson’s stupidly perfectly styled hair. “Or else you’ll never get another gig in Night City again, I’ll make sure of it,” Kerry looked over at V and nodded, as if inviting him over. 

V walked over and took the wallet out of Jameson’s jacket pocket. He thumbed through all of the paper eddies he had, pocketed them, and threw the wallet back at his face. “Say a single word about this, and I’ll make sure you don’t see the sun rise tomorrow,” V stood next to Kerry and rubbed his hand up and down the small of his back. “I have eyes and ears all around the city. I’ll know, and you don’t want that. Now get the fuck out.”

Kerry kicked Jameson back and watched him stumble to his feet and leave. Just was Jamestown stumbled out of the mansion like a fucking gonk, the Chinese food delivery boy was walking up. He watched as the bloodied up man left, and then looked at the two men in only bath towels.

“Uh… You’re total’s €$35…” he said to V, who handed him the wad of cash he had taken from Jameson’s wallet. “Keep the change. Thanks.” V closed the door and ushered Kerry to the couch so they could eat. He flicked on the TV and they resumed season 4 of Little Big Corpo-Rat.

The delivery boy looked at the cash; he had gotten an 100 eddie tip. Shrugging, he left the property without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I’ll try to update this often, I have so much I want to do with it and I have so many ideas!


End file.
